


Anew

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Love, F/M, Hoarding, Human Female Reader - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Sleeping Spell, bad guy husband, good guy steve, just a tiny bit, mentions of wanting to drown someone, merman steve, more grey then dark, soft dark merman steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Steven is just trying to hunt for some lunch when he hears two humans fighting above him in a boat, he just wanted some lunch damnit.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Anew

“Stop struggling!”  
  
“I won’t go down without a fight.”

“Let me go you asshole!”

“Just stop it, this is happening.”

“Ow what the fuck, put that down!”

Honestly if Steven had to listen to this much longer he was going to scream, there was a boat above him, a tiny little row boat sized boat out in his ocean, it clearly came from the near by island, and clearly these fools didn’t know about not going out on the water, the locals should have told them.

He rolls his eyes listening to the back and forth, the voices muffled, but he knows one belongs to a man and one belongs to a woman, at least her voice is pretty, like those wind chimes some of the humans keep on the outside of their houses.

He’s been under the water, under the boat listening for some time now because he had been out hunting for lunch, which they scared away with their loud voices.

“I said put that down!”

Steven pinches the bridge of his nose and finally has had enough, the mans voice was really getting on his nerves, he pops up from the water next to the boat, his shoulders and head above the water and crosses his arms over his chest, “Will you please shut up, some of us are trying to hunt.” he growls.

He blinks as he takes in the scene before him, the man is sitting in the boat, the woman is holding the rowing ore above her like a weapon, when she turns her head to look at him in shock much like the man has....Steve is....blinded.

Blinded by her beauty, but she looks scared, her pretty dress is torn in places and his senses suddenly come alive, he looks between them, her fear isn’t because of him, it’s because of this man in the boat with her.

You gulp and look back to your husband, when he looks back to you, he remembers why he brought you out here and he forgets all about the merman in the ocean, he lunges for you, he grabs onto the ore in your hands and you both struggle for it, he gets it away from you with his strength and shoves you to sit back down.

You whimper and hold your hands, it’s that sound, Steven moves closer to the boat like a siren calling him to you, he doesn’t like that sound coming from your pretty lips, “What are you doing out here?” Steven asks, knowing something isn’t right.

You turn your big fearful eyes to him, “He’s trying to kill me.” you whimper not knowing what else to do, the locals had warned you both not to come out here, your husband just brushed them off.

“Shut your mouth, I’m not trying to do anything like that.”

You glare at him as tears fill your eyes, he had tried to throw you overboard, like hell he hadn’t, “You tried to throw me in the water knowing I can’t swim, you wanted me to drown.”

Your husband looks at you with cold eyes, “Lies.”

When he moves towards you again, seemingly forgetting about your friend in the water, he doesn’t get far, there’s a hand on his ankle, you both look down to the hand, the merman is glaring up at your husband, “You tried to drown her?”

Tears slip down your cheeks as your husband rips his ankle out of the hold and glares at you, “This is all your fault, look what your doing, making everyone think these bad things about me.”

You gasp and stand up, you grab the ore from his hands and swig it wild, you hit him in the side of the head and he cries out as he slips and falls off the boat, he sputters and grips the side of the boat glaring daggers up at you, “You little fucking bitch, you have been a pain in my ass since your father forced me to marry you.”

Your face crumbles at this news, you had loved this man at one time, this....is heart breaking, when you start crying harder, dropping the ore in the boat, Steven has had enough himself, he swims closer to the human in his water now, he notices Steven but it’s to late for him, Steven is faster and dips under the water and grabs his legs.

When Steven pulls him down, the guys hands slip off the side of the boat roughly, Steven is about to show this nasty human what happens to people that come out on his water, people who harm others in such mean ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sob sitting there, you didn’t even try and help your husband when he got dragged under, he deserved it, but now you fear you’re next, you hope your not. When the merman pops back up, you gasp, but there’s no where to really move in the boat away from him, you should grab the ore as a weapon but you feel....powerless against this creature.

“Are you going to drown me now?” you whisper frightened, voice small.

Steven leans closer to you, half his body now inside the boat, you don’t lean away, you stare at him with big watery eyes, you really were beautiful, like a coral flower, soft, yet strong, when his hand goes to caress your face you startle, but let him, knowing nothing you do can stop him if he chooses to kill you.

His fingers are gentle, curious, “So soft.” he whispers.

You lick your lips watching him, if he had been a human on the streets, everyone would have noticed him, he was that kind of beautiful and handsome himself, “I don’t want to die.” you whimper.

“And I don’t want to kill you.” he finally says, his fingers having traced your whole face, felt your hair, touched your lips, “I want to keep you, as my treasure, my most important one.”

You sniffle, “What does that mean?”

He smiles and his sharp teeth show, but his smile is surprisingly, warm, “It means I’ll take you back to my home and you’ll want for nothing.”

You blink owlishly at him, “Oh.” is all your brain can seem to come up with.

When he leans up and gets in your face, you can’t even try and lean away, his lips are there kissing you and firmly too, you gasp in the kiss, but he keeps going, soon his arms snake around you, and he drags you from the boat into the water, you barely notice.

He kisses you and kisses you until you need to breathe, but he doesn’t let you, you try to panic, but you simply....can’t....your eyelids flutter and you pass out, only then does he let up, he watches your chest move up and down, before smiling more and holds you to him as he starts his swim back, keeping your head above water, “Don’t worry little starfish, I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
